


Failed Interrogations

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some games Finn wasn't cut out for.</p><p>Poe doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Interrogations

“Tell me what your Rebel friends are planning to do!”

“We’re planning on winning!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah!” There was a pause and Poe struggled hard to keep his face set in a defiant expression. He lost the battle however when Finn started to laugh, snickering as he shook his head. “Imperial…scum…”

“Hey!” Finn pointed a finger in Poe’s face and the pair burst into a fit of giggles. “Don’t you…laugh at me!”

Poe threw his head back, unable to help himself as he easily slipped free from his bonds, shaking his head. “Finn! You are the worst interrogator in the whole collection of galaxies!”

“Well you’re the worst prisoner!” Finn countered.

Poe snorted, grabbing Finn by the middle and pulling him into his lap. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
